Light of the Darkness
This is for Ash's contest. It stars Lightpaw, a beautiful golden tabby she-cat with dazzling green eyes and white socks. Lightpaw is a great friend but is a little bit of an outcast. She is a great hunter and loves to enjoy the scenery. Toms adore her but she only truly loves one tom. She is the daughter of the deputy but doesn’t care, and Treepaw, a light brown tom with blue eyes. Treepaw loves hunting and fighting but is a great observer. He is a flirty tom but he doesn’t have any interest in having a mate. It is about Lightpaw's survival in dark times, and her struggle to find a bit of true love, and Treepaw dealing with a secret bigger than himself. Prolouge ~The Start of Darkness~ The worst day of my life was the day my mother died. She was the perfect deputy. Kind, fair, and smart. When she died, I knew my life was over. Yellowpaw had died, and Quailpaw had joined GemClan, to be with Amberpaw. My father, Blackvision became deputy next. I knew that the end of the clans was coming, the moment Russetstar declared him deputy. I owe it to Roseflight to keep going. She was the greatest mother I could ever have. Blackvision commands MarshClan, like he's already leader. He might as well practice. I know he plans to kill Russetstar while she sleeps. I never sleep anymore. Applewhisker pushes me to the bone. In fact, he nearly killed me in our last training session. And if I don't have enough troubles already, I'm madly in love with Treepaw. He also happens to be the only apprentice tom who doesn't like me. I hear Applewhisker calling. Time to deal with a bone curling training session. *'' It's hard being a tree. Don't laugh. My name is Treepaw. I like to joke, and she-cats adore me, but I don't want a mate. I want to be the best warrior ever, but my sister Sparklepaw says I need to lighten up. I don't see why I should. She-cats are a waste of time right now. So what if I flirt a bit. They shut up if I smile and wink. My father, Sunstorm is my mentor, and he is awesome! I feel kind of sorry for Lightpaw. Everyone knows that Applewhisker is a pain in the tail. Oh, Blackvision wants me to join the dawn patrol. He's the best deputy ever! Although, Sunstorm would be awesome! Chapter 1 ~Losing Faith~ Lightpaw With caution I look around the meeting field. I had to find Quailpaw. I was just about to give up hope, when I saw his pale tabby pelt. I rushed over to him. "Quailpaw! It's me Lightpaw!" He turned to me with the same joking face. "Lightpaw! Nice to see you again! And it's Quailheart now. Ambershine and I are warriors!" I nodded my congradulations, to hear Driftingstar, leader of GemClan call out, "The Gathering is starting!" I turned my attention to Driftingstar, Flowingstar, Passingstar and Russetstar. Driftingstar spoke first. Her dark pelt was almost invisable in the dark gloom, but her green eyes peireced the darkness, sharper than a claw. "GemClan is thriving, and we have two new warriors! Ambershine and Quailheart!" Her voice gave nothing away, but her eyes showed that she still wasn't pleased with my brother joining her clan. Everyone started cheering for Ambershine, but they were reluctent to share their inthuseasum with Quailheart. Flowingstar and Passingstar had nothing unusal to report. Finally Russetstar stepped into the moonlight. "MarshClan is happy and bears no troubles, other than the fact that our loyal deputy Roseflight has joined Starclan. Blackvision is now deputy of MarshClan. If there is nothing else to report, then the gathering is at an en-" Russetstar broke off to see an angry glanse from the crowd. "Yes Mallowwhisker?" I groaned. Mallowwhisker was a super annoying tom from FernClan that spoke at every gathering. Everytime he did, he complained about how FernClan had less prey than MarshClan, GemClan, and CherryClan a and how they must give FernClan half the prey they catch. I swear that Passingstar is completely oblivious to him. I guess wouldn't question my son, but this is ridiculous. I braced myself for some scathing comments, but his reply was mellow. "I Mallowwhisker, have something important to say. A badger was found on FernClan territory, and it headed towards the MarshClan area. I though to warn you, as Passingstar did not." A gasp escaped Russetstar. How dare Passingstar not warn us! Driftingstar growled. "It could be after us next! Flowingstar, tell me that you do not believe that this mousebrain didn't warn us because they wanted us dead!" Flowingstar just sat with a shocked face. Russetstar turned to Passingstar with a steamed face. "Passingstar, do you have a reason for not mentioning this huge threat to us?" Passingstar narrowed his gray eyes. "Because StarClan only needs one strong clan. Clearly it is FernClan!" Driftingstar let out a hiss. I couldn't stand this. What had happend to Passingstar? Suddenly Quailheart cried out to the gathering. "Stop! Look at the moon! Remember the truce!" "Why should we listen to you, traitor!" growled an unfamiliar FernClan cat. Suddenly the clearing went dark. "It is a sign from StarClan! The Gathering is over!" called out Mousepelt, our medicine cat. The Gathering quickly broke up, and Russetstar took us back to camp right away. When we arrived back, she called out in a tremendous yowl, "Let all the cats old enough to cross the marsh, gather to hear my words!" Everycat filed out of the dens, clearly shocked. Russetstar began comanding suddenly. "Whitewhisker, Brownwing, Hailheart! Star re-inforcing all boundaries! Sunstorm, Applewhisker, Opalflight! I want you to guard the camp tonight! At dawn, switch with Poppyheart, Heatherpaw and Shrewpelt!" Everycat rushed away to Russetstar's orders. As I headed towards the apprentices den, I fell over a branch, left in the way. I was about to move it, when Stormpaw grabbed it from me.His gray pelt was almost invisable in the gloom. "I'll take that Lightpaw. You should rest." He leaned closer. "You are the most beautiful she-cat in the clan. When we become warriors, will you be my mate?" He blinked his dark green eyes at me. "Ummm, can I think about this?" I asked. I don't love anyone but Treepaw, and he's the only one that doesn't even know that I'm alive! Stormpaw smiled. "Thanks Lightpaw. I really like you." He bounded off with the branch. I darted into the den. Mosspaw sat washing his white and gray dappled pelt. As I lay down in my nest, he started talking. I pretended to be asleep. I didn't want anymore questions tonight. Right before my eyes went black, my father's pelt zipped by. ''Not tonight. He can't kill Russetstar now, will he? Chapter 2 ~Secrets are Everywhere~ Treepaw I wake up to the sun streaming into the apprentices den. I jump out of my nest and bolt into the clearing. Today will be a good day. Blackvision stops me on my way to Russetstar’s den. Before I can ask what’s up, he starts talking in a low voice. “Treepaw, I want you to get Lightpaw. You two are joining Weaselclaw and Flowertail on patrol. “ I race into the apprentices den, but before I can awaken Lightpaw, Blackvision calls out “Treepaw, could you send Volepaw to me?” My brother jumps out of his nest and races to Blackvision before I can open my mouth. I shake Lightpaw. She murmurs something incomprehensionable. When her emerald eyes open, she gazes into my blue eyes. She seems so content.'' Oh, she must be dreaming of Roseflight.'' Roseflight had the same piercing blue eyes as me I shake Lightpaw again. “Wake up Lightpaw! Blackvision wants us to join the dawn patrol!” Lightpaw jumped out of her nest, the memory of sleep draining from her eyes. “What? Treepaw patrol? Oh, wait.” She stutters. She reminds me of her sister Yellowpaw sometimes. No. Don’t remember. A blot of anguish flies through me as I remember the gentle gray she-cat, who was Lightpaw’s sister. It was never meant to be. I remember the whisper of the deceased she-cat, as if it was yesterday. But if it was never meant to be, why do I still love you? The thought lurks in my head. I wish I had said that to her. It was my fault she died, mauled by a badger. Her last words remain frozen in time.'' I will be the one to find you, when you join me''. I burst out of the painful memory. “Treepaw, are you okay? You just froze.” Lightpaw stares at me curiously. I never told anyone that I had loved Yellowpaw. I have no want for a mate. I wish I could forget Yellowpaw. But love is always the thing that hides from you, and shows itself at the worst possible time. “Come on, we’re gonna be late!” She walked out, and I quickly followed. “There you two are!” cried Weaselclaw. “Let’s get out of here!” Flowertail gave him a stern look. “You were late to a couple dawn patrols when you were an apprentice Weaselclaw. Besides, Lightpaw was at the gathering, and you know how hard Applewhisker works her. Cut her some slack.” I decided that I liked Flowertail. If she could stand up to her brother, then I could learn to trust her. All through the patrol, Lightpaw kept dropping off to sleep. I had to keep prodding her, or we would have to leave her in the woods. I think Weaselclaw mentioning the badger kind of got her attention though. She looked terrified and tried to keep awake from that point on. When we got back, she was about to go back to sleep, when Applewhisker caught her eye. “Hey, sleepy! We have a training session to go to! Get over here!” Lightpaw staggered over to Applewhisker and up the hill to the training cove. Poor Lightpaw. Applewhisker is going to end up killing her. I decided to head out hunting. The fresh-kill pile was tiny. I went back to the forest where we were patrolling. I could smell lots of prey. I wanted to catch a squirrel for Russetstar. It’s her favorite. I snuck under the bushes as I stalked a wood mouse. I was about to strike, when I heard Volepaw mewing pitifully. I turned my attention to a group of pines and birches. I couldn’t see anything, so I quickly climbed the birch. I looked down to see my brother talking to Blackvision. Volepaw was trembling. I leaned closer to make out the conversation. “I-I don’t know where Russetstar is. Please! Go away! I don’t know anything!” His voice was high pitched, and he was clearly shaking. “I think she went to Bathing Stones! Please don’t hurt my mother!” Blackvision smiled and flexed one of his long claws. “Oh I won’t hurt Russetstar. I’ll make sure her death is painless. Just like yours.” I look of shock registered on Volepaw’s face. I leaned backwards, ready to help my brother, but before I could leave the birch, Blackvision leaped forwards and bit down on Volepaw’s throat. As I watched his tabby pelt bleed into the ground, I screeched, and fell out of the tree. Only one thought stays in my disorientated head. Blackvision is a murderer. Russetstar is next. I’m probably dead. A branch falls, and I black out. Chapter 3 ~Dreams, Dark, and Murder~ Lightpaw I awoke with a start. My thoughts bounced around in my brain. “Branches, leaves, surprise, falling, screech, blood” I shiver. I don’t think it was a dream. It must have happened. This has happened to me once before, and I ignored the dream. I was training to be a medicine cat back then, and I had assumed I was crazy. I was wrong. This dream was warning me of Yellowpaw’s death. I could have saved her. Why was. I so stupid? I was such a mousebrain '' “I have to find where that was. Someone’s in danger.” I muttered have to myself. Mosspaw stuck his head up. “Lightpaw, is something wrong? Should I come with you?” I shook my head. ''No use endangering someone else. “I have to go. If you see Applewhisker, or my father, tell them I’m out hunting.” With that, I raced out of the den. The place smelled of pine. There was a hint of coltsfoot on the air too. It’s where I used to go with Nightflower. As fast as my legs could take me, I ran to the woods. The birch trees stood right out, next to the pines. I slowly walked around the edge of a huge pine, when the scent of blood hit my nose. I peeked around the branch, and my blood froze. There, lying on the ground was Volepaw. Dead. It took me what felt like a moon to take in what I had just seen. He mark on his throat was so clean. It must have been a cat that attacked him. This must have been what I was warned about. I was too late again. Or maybe… I sniff the wound.'' It was made at during my training session! Not when I received the dream! But if Volepaw’s murder wasn’t what I was being warned about, then what was? '' That’s when a dark vision slapped into my head. My father hissing an impossible command. Volepaw not knowing the answer. A leap, Blackvision’s claws, slicing into Volepaw’s throat. The splatter of his blood as it hit the rocks. And a single blue glint from the birch above. The vision ends, and my eye sight is blurry. A blue glint. Like from a cat. Blue.'' Treepaw!'' My sight cleared and I raced towards the first birch I could see. Treepaw lay on the ground, under a branch, not moving. No! This must be what they were going to tell me about! Treepaw! I need coltsfoot, and juniper berries!!! I have to save him! I grabbed some coltsfoot stems from the ground and chewed them up. Then I shoved them into Treepaw's mouth. I can't let him die. ''With a swift bite, I grabbed some juniper, and made Treepaw chew it all up. ''Come on Lightpaw! Don't let Treepaw die too! Chapter 4 ~A United Force~ Treepaw “No! Don’t leave me Yellowpaw! You promised!” She flicked her fluffy gray tail. “I did. I kept my promise. Wake up Treepaw. It’s not your time to join me yet.” Suddenly the voice changed, and got louder. “Wake up Treepaw!” I thrust myself up, wincing in agony. What had I done to do this to me? ''Then I remembered. Turning around, I could see Lightpaw huddled in a ball on the ground. “He can’t die. He can’t,” she murmured. “I won’t let him die. Not the like Yellowpaw.” ''I must have almost died. The thought floats through my brain. “No, Lightpaw! I’m alive!” I choked out painfully. She whipped her head up with a start. “Treepaw! You made it!” Then her tail drooped. “Wait, you said something about Yellowpaw. I heard you. What happened?” Then she started crying. “You almost died! And it would have been my fault again!” Again? “Lightpaw I’m okay.” I whispered. “And, yes, I did almost die, but I’m fine now. I just, I thought I saw your sister.” Lightpaw flicked her tail, but her gaze remained pained.'' She can never know that I loved her sister. Nobody will ever know.'' Lightpaw turned to my flank and started licking it. “There’s still some blood,” she whispered. Her emerald eyes were content. “Umm Lightpaw, how did you know where I was? You couldn’t possibly have heard me.” She looked up. “I had a dream. I guess I still have the perks of being a medicine cat apprentice.” I nodded, and was about to ask her if she knew about Volepaw, when she exploded into a strong burst of emotion. “Oh Treepaw! Volepaw is dead! And my father murdered him! It was awful! I saw his body! This is awful!” I stared at her in astonishment. “How did you know? I knew Volepaw was dead, because I watched his murder! How in the name of StarClan did you find out about it?” I narrowed my eyes. “Did you know? Did your father tell you? Was this planned?” Lightpaw’s eyes widened in terror. She opened up shut her mouth wordlessly. I realized that I had just accused her of taking part in Volepaw’s murder and softened. “I’m sorry, but I-I just can’t believe this. You might have said the same thing.” Lightpaw nodded. “You scared me. I thought you were going to kill me.” She blinked and dropped her gaze. “If I could have saved him, I would have. I just didn’t know in time.” I padded forwards and licked her cheek. “I know you would have. But you saved me. I don’t think Sparklepaw could have coped with the death of both her brothers.” Lightpaw drooped. “Russetstar will be dead by moonrise. I can’t have my father as a leader.” A teardrop fell out of her eye. “I want Roseflight back. She would have known what to do.” I thought about so many things to comfort her. Only one made it through to words. “We should run away from MarshClan. It’s the only way.” She looked at me shocked. “We can’t leave! What about your sister? What about Ravenpaw? I won’t leave without them!” I shook my head. “I didn't mean alone. Ravenpaw will come if you make her understand. She’s your best friend. Sparklepaw will be harder to convince. If you want Stormpaw or Mosspaw to join us, they’ll come if you tell them too.” Lightpaw shut her eyes, and for some reason, I felt as though all warmth was drained out of me. Is this love? No! I love Yellowpaw. I could never have anything with Lightpaw. It kills me that I feel so strongly for her know. No! I don’t love her. A ripple of emotion slipped through Lightpaw. Anguish, guilt, and… something peaceful hope. Hope is what links us forever. Yellowpaw was in my thoughts again. Her sweet smell lingered in my nostrils. “Don’t go.” I whispered. “Don’t go.” I curled up next to Lightpaw, and finally succumbed to sleep. Chapter 5 ~Poison is Deadly~ Lightpaw The setting sun woke me from peaceful slumber. Treepaw lay beside me, his breathing slow and warm. I love you. Don’t ever leave my side. A twig cracked and I whipped around. Quickly I shoved Treepaw. “Wake up! Someone’s coming!” Treepaw jerked awake. “What? Where?” I shoved him again. “I heard a twig snap. I doubt it’s a mouse or rabbit.” Treepaw nodded. We better get back to camp before Blackvision…” He trailed off. I nodded. I picked up the rest of the coltsfoot for Mousepelt. We ran as fast as we cold to camp, hoping that we weren’t too late. Just as we got into camp boundary Blackvision stopped us. Or are you Blackstar now? He hissed. “Where were you? We can’t have apprentices out like this doing nothing!” I swallowed nervously. “I-We were looking for herbs for Mousepelt!” I squeaked nervously. “We brought back some coltsfoot…” I laid it out for my father. “Humph.” He growled. “You could have brought back more than that measly stump." “That’s all there was!” cried Treepaw. “We couldn’t find anymore!” The black tom growled. “Take that to Mousepelt. Then you can eat. I’ll have to tell Russetstar about this!” He stomped away. I let out a sigh of relief. Russetstar was still alive. I turned to Treepaw. “You take this to Mousepelt. Tell Sparklepaw about Volepaw. See if you can convince her to leave. I’m going to find Ravenpaw.” He nodded and scooped up the herbs. I headed into the apprentices den. Mosspaw and Stormpaw lay asleep, but Ravenpaw’s blue eyes were clear as ever. I padded carefully over to her. “Psst! Ravenpaw! I need to talk to you! It’s important!” She lifted her head. “What’s wrong Lightpaw?” I leaned into her ear. “Blackvision is evil. He’s going to kill Russetstar tonight. I watched him murder Volepaw.” That part isn’t all true, but I keep going. “Treepaw and I are leaving the clan with any cats we can get to join us. Will you come?” Ravenpaw widened her icy eyes. “Leave MarshClan? It’s our home!” I drooped my head in disappointment. Ravenpaw nudged me. "I never said I wouldn't go. I just don't want to leave." She licked me. "I'll come. I know Stormpaw and Mosspaw will come if you ask them to." She turned over and went to sleep. Treepaw trudged into the den and flopped into his nest. "She'll come. Tell Stormpaw and Mosspaw in the morning. We have to leave before it's too late. Is Ravenpaw joining us?" I nodded quickly, and tunred over to go to sleep. The last thing that registered in my head, before I went black, was Russetstar's violent scream. Chapter 6 ~Confessions Go Deep~ Treepaw Lightpaw, Ravenpaw and I slip out of the apprentices den before dawn. Sparklepaw, Stormpaw and Mosspaw sit waiting. Sparklepaw has groups of traveling herbs for us. Everyone quickly gulps down all the herbs. Then we set out, past the Starry Hollow and into the unknown. Not really. A small field filled with prey. We rest here. Finally Ravenpaw speaks up. She's the oldest, so she kind of gave all the orders. "Treepaw, Stormpaw, go hunting. Mosspaw, acompany Sparklepaw to find some herbs. Lightpaw and I will stay here to gurad." Everyone quickly follows orders. Stormpaw runs towards the edge, while I head to the center. Mouse, vole, squirrel, rabbit... Yellowpaw? ''I looked up to see the gentle she-cat staring at me. My heart skips a beat. "Yellowpaw! Wait.. am I dead?" She laughs, in the same gentle voice. "No Treepaw. You are very much alive. But I must warn you of something. A secret is coming out. You must be prepared. Do not be blind to your heart's desires." I shook my head. "My desire is for you to live again!" Yellowpaw flicked her tail. "Treepaw. That is what your head says. Your heart tells you that you should learn to love again." "No Yellowpaw! I love you!" She leaned in to me and purred. "You have loyalty. I respect your thoughts. But please, when this secret is reavealed, accept it and go with it. You understand this. You do love another cat than me." I feel as though my heart is breaking. "Yellowpaw, what are you saying?" "Be strong Treepaw!" Her voice started to get fainter. "Trust your instinct! And take care of my sister!" I blinked and I was back in the field. A mouse was lying at my paws. Stormpaw trotted up with 2 shrews. "Good work. I'll take this back, you keep hunting." Stormpaw ran off. ''You do love another cat than me. How could I love anyone other than her? Then I remembered the strong emotions coming from myself to Lightpaw that time in the forest. Is she talking about Lightpaw? '' I collapsed on the ground. ''Why is life so ironic and confusing? ''With a sigh I trudged back to the temporary camp. Lightpaw pressed up to me. "We need to talk" I murmured. We walked over to a small overhang. "I have something to tell you too Treepaw." I looked confused. "What is it Lightpaw?" She blushed and stammered. "I love you." Chapter 7 ~No Way Home~ Lightpaw I regretting the words the instant I said them. Treepaw sat their with a shocked look. "Lightpaw... No. I needed to tell you that I was in love with your sister Yellowpaw. But she just came to me, and said not to be blind to my heart's desire. I'm confused. "You loved my sister?” I squeak out. Treepaw nods. I was always the invisible one. ''This was a mouse-brained idea. Then Treepaw’s other words flood back to me in a flash. “Don’t be blind to your heart’s desires…” Treepaw nodded again. “I hate feeling like this. Yellowpaw was the cat I loved, but I can’t help but love you too.” My heart thumps in my chest. “You really mean that?” He brushed his warm pelt against me. “I mean it so much.” My brain melts and my heart purrs. What I always wanted was this. I’d reached the end of my troubles. We were all safe from my father’s threats, and I truly had Treepaw. I had what I always needed. No more deadly training sessions. No more hiding from threats. Just Treepaw and me. Suddenly Ravenpaw charged in. “I hate to break up the love fest, but we have a real problem! Flowertail just showed up, and apparently your father just took over all the clans! She and the rest of MarshClan need our help!” Treepaw and I jump apart. He blushes. “We’ll come right away.” We run towards Flowertail, and apparently to rest of the clans. My tail stays entwined with his, and our pelts brush. More cats than I have ever seen are sitting in the field. I recognize Quailheart and Ambershine with a bolt of joy. I see Driftingstar and Flowingstar. Passingstar is nowhere in sight. My blood starts to run cold. Driftingstar pads up to us. “We need your help. Blackstar has killed Russetstar and taken over the clans. We are the survivors. Passingstar decided it would be easier to rule than fight. He led FernClan to join with what’s left of MarshClan.” Treepaw let out a confused noise. “Why can’t you fight? There are more of you than them!” Driftingstar sighed. “It’s not that easy. Blackstar recruited rouges, loners, and even the odd kittypet. There are too many, and they all fight maliciously. We need help.” “Why us? We’re a group of apprentices. Not a thousand warriors.” I protested. Treepaw turned to me. “The Lightpaw I know would always help cats in need. I say we go!” Ravenpaw nodded. “I say we fight!” “We will win this!” chirped Mosspaw! “Lets go!” I yowled. We headed off. Please let this be the battle we win. Chapter 8 ~The Final Battle~ Treepaw Everyone ran to the middle of what was the MarshClan camp. Blackstar, Applewhisker, Weaselclaw, and more cats than I could count looked down on us. Blackstar snarled. “What are you doing here?” He voice was curled and malicious. I stepped out of the crowd. “We challenge you rouges to a final battle! Winning side stays in the forest. Losing side leaves the forest with no return!” Blackstar and his cronies laughed. “Really. Good luck.” Lightpaw stepped out of the crowd. “I cannot believe my mother ever loved you, you fox-hearted, cold-blooded, murderer!” Blackstar’s eyes widened in surprise. “Lightpaw, you could have everything you ever wanted. Power, pride, and any tom. Join me now.” She let out a hiss. “I would never join you, you worthless piece of fox-dung! You murdered Russetstar, you murdered Volepaw! Who in their right mind would join you?!” Blackstar narrowed his eyes. “Fine. You can die with the rest of these fools.” Flowingstar moved out to sit with Driftingstar. “We meet at dawn. Loser leaves forever.!” Applewhisker curled his lip. “Have fun scrambling among the twolegs!” With a flick of his tail, Blackstar lead his followers into the dens. With a sigh, everyone trudged to Driftingstar’s territory for the night. I curled next to Lightpaw. “Tomorrow we will win.” She murmured quietly. I hoped with all my might, that she was right. At dawn we all walked to the clearing. The gathering place will never be the same. ''I thought. Then I shook the thought from my mind. Blackstar turned to us. “Have you changed your mind? Will you leave peacefully?” “Never!” We hissed. Passingstar padded up next to Lightpaw’s father. “Fine.” He crowed. “You will die painfully.” With a single yowl, the clearing exploded into screaming, fighting cats. I threw myself into the tick of battle. I jumped on Weaselclaw, and started clawing him. He’ll regret helping me with my training. He threw me off, and I landed onto the back of some scrawny rouge. She hissed, and we battled as strong as a StarClan cat. Finally landed a blow in between her eyes. She screeched and ran away. A small brown kittypet hissed at me half-heartedly. I leaned down to him. “Go home! This isn’t your battle!” He leaped onto my face. I pinned him down and bit his back. He let out a pitiful mew and scampered away. Suddenly Ravenpaw screeched. I whipped around to see 3 rouges and Passingstar overpowering her. I raced over and fought back, as hard as they could go. Ravenpaw was bleeding heavily. “Go see my sister! She and Mousepelt are hiding under the yew bush on the other side of the clearing. She limped away, fast as she could. Suddenly sharp claws swerved over my head. My ear started stinging. I turned over to see Blackstar hissing like a maniac. “I will kill you and you puny friends one by one. I’ll start with you!” A growl rumbled in my throat. “Never! You killed my brother! I will kill you!” Blackstar laughed and threw my off with ease. “Try all you want apprentice. I have 9 lives to lose. You have one.” I charged at him. “I have somebody I can love! I’d rather have one life with her, than 10 lives as a traitor like you!” Blackstar swiped with his claws sharp and bloody. “I don’t care about your foolish tales! You will DIE!” I dived out of the way and Blackstar raked his claws down Passingstar’s back. He yowled, and started fighting Blackstar. I slipped away as fast as I could. I rammed into Stormpaw. I quickly started clawing the black she-cat in front of me. She whipped around in surprise. I drew back when I realized that I was attacking Driftingstar. I backed away into the battle, hoping she hadn’t recognized my face. A yowl came from the center of the clearing. Lightpaw was on the ground, writhing in pain. ''I will shred whoever hurt her! '' I helped her over to Sparklepaw. “Where is Mousepelt?” I asked faintly. Sparklepaw nodded towards the battlefield. “He went out to fight. “ I nodded. “Take care of Lightpaw. She was attacked brutally.” Sparklepaw nodded. “I’ll take good care of-“ She broke off when Flowertail appeared, dragging a brown body into the temporary medicine den. My eyes widened. It was Mousepelt. Sparklepaw gasped. “No! He can’t die! He still had so much to teach me!” I flicked my tail. “He wouldn’t have wanted you to panic like this. Heal Lightpaw.” Sparklepaw grabbed marigold and started to heal her. I stepped outside, and could see almost no FernClan cats. Blackstar was commanding the last of his followers. I raced out, my claws extended and raked them down Blackstar. “You are not worthy of StarClan!” I yelled, as I raked my claws down his back. He flipped and pinned me down. “I will kill you with all my might!’ I shut my eyes and prepared for the end. It never came. I looked up to see Lightpaw attacking Blackstar, with the fury of every cat combined. “YOU WILL NEVER KILL AGAIN! She yowled, loud as can be. Every cat stopped fighting to see a small ginger and white apprentice, take on the strongest cat in the forest. ''She’s so brave. I could never take on my own father. ''Finally she slashed one claw down his throat. Blood bubbled and he fell to the ground. The battle ended with his scream. Chapter 9 ~Rising Sun~ Lightpaw I looked down at my paws. I killed my own father. It made me sick. But you ended the battle. whispered a voice inside my head. Treepaw leaned against me. “You saved the forest. No more rouges." Flowertail lifted her head. “Everyone should return to their own territory. We will never speak of this battle again. Deal with you own bodies.” Everyone nodded. I followed Flowertail, dragging my father behind me. I buried him quickly, outside of camp. Then I padded back in. Flowertail turned to the clan. “Sparklepaw has had a sign. I am to be the new leader of MarshClan. I say these words before StarClan so they may hear and approve my choice. Nightflower will be the new deputy of MarshClan.” I smiled. Nightflower was a good cat. She would make a fine deputy. Everyone began cheering. “Nightflower, Nightflower!” The black she-cat stepped up to the leader’s rock. “I never expected this. Thank you Flowertail.” Flowertail nodded. “I now must leave to go to the Starry Hollow. I wish for Lightpaw to accompany me.” I could not believe my ears. “Ye-yes Flowertail!” I followed her out of camp. We moved as fast as we could, through the marsh and into the hollow. Flowertail pressed her nose to the stone. I felt a ripple of shock. Suddenly, I was standing in a small forest glade. Flowertail was beside me. ''I must be seeing her dream. I thought. A ginger tabby appeared first out of a group of cats. I recognized Russetstar with a leap of joy. She smiled at Flowertail. “Oh my apprentice. You were brave. You took on this task so quickly. With this life, I give you courage. Sometimes, it is what is needed.” A bolt of pain rippled through Flowertail. A small tabby tom took Russetstar’s place. Flowertail widened her mouth. “Volepaw? Is that you?” He nodded. “With this life I give with honesty. Use it to keep your clan truthful.” I braced myself for the pain this life would give to her. Volepaw stepped back. Mousepelt stammered forward on his 3 legs. “I am here to give you your 3rd life. With it I give you healing. Care for your clan, and heal its injuries.” Flowertail winced in agony. I hope not be a leader. This looks like it hurts! '' Mousepelt limped backwards and out stepped a beautiful tortoiseshell with blue eyes. I could not help but cry out. “Mother!” Roseflight turned to me, her eye wide with warmth. She turned back to Flowertail. “With this life, I give you protection. Even the strongest cats are defeated eventually.” Roseflight leaned forwards. The life she gave must have been strong, because Flowertail looked as weak as a kit. Roseflight practically evaporated, and a stocky gray tom padded forwards. Flowertail leaped up. “Father!” The tom smiled. “With this life, I give you energy. Use it to run forever.” This life was gentle, because Flowertail relaxed. The gray tom stepped back, and a small lithe she-cat approached. With a jolt I realized it was Ambershine. ''She must have died today. Poor Quailheart will be heart broken. No sooner did I complete that thought, than Quailheart stepped beside his mate. I started crying. Why did you have to die? ''He looked at me, and his stare held more words than I could ever say. Ambershine turned to Flowertail first. “With this life I give you love. I always had it, and it’s time you learned to use it.” There was no pain in the life Ambershine gave. Quailheart stepped in front next. “With your 7 th life, I give your humor. Sometimes a good laugh can save a clan.” He leaned forwards, Flowertail smiled. Next came a face that I had last seen covered in blood. It was Weaselclaw. Flowertail let out a hiss. “How dare you! You helped cause a war!” Weaselclaw dipped his head. “I was wrong. I was blinded by power. That is why, with your 8th life, I give you forgiveness.” He leaned forwards. Flowertail looked as though she would burst. Weaselclaw’s amber eyes were filled with pain. I waited after this, but no more cats appeared. Where was the 9th cat to give Flowertail her last life? Finally a fluffy gray she-cat appeared. ''Yellowpaw! '' “With this life I give you freedom. No more burdens are to be pressed upon you.” Flowertail relaxed. Yellowpaw stepped back. You are now Flowerstar, leader of MarshClan Your old life is no more, and you are a leader!” I let out a cheer. “Flowerstar!” I awoke at that moment, my new leader beside me. “Lets go home.” She murmured. We returned to camp. At that one moment, I was ready for anything. Chapter 10 ~Peace and Love~ Treepaw “I name you Ravenflight, Mosswhisker, Stromwing, Lightshine and Treetail!” declared Flowerstar. I turned to the newly named Lightshine. “Promise to love me?” I whispered, as a joke. “Always.” She murmured. Then she smiled. “And yes we will have kits.” Lightshine's face brought life to me. The peace had come since the day that Blackstar had died. No cat knew where he lay. Not even StarClan. But that didn't matter. As long as I had Lightshine by my side, life would go on, and the peace and love would go on. Even the smallest light can shine in the darkness. Many moons later looked down at my 3 kits. In turn, Lightshine flicked her tail over the kits. “This is Rosekit.” She pointed to a tortoiseshell.“This is Yellowkit.” Shemoved to a gray she-kit. “And this is Musickit.” Musickit. Little did I know, Musickit had a destiny unlike any other. At that time, my only thoughts were how perfect this moment was. Lightshine looked up. “Yellowpaw would have been so happy.” I nodded. This was the best moment of my life. ''The End